


Library Mischief

by sheltie1987



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Library Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: Azusa and Yui are in the library studying. But Yui has other things she wants to do and Azusa has no chance to stop her senpai.
Relationships: Hirasawa Yui/Nakano Azusa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Library Mischief

**Library Mischief**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don’t own K-On! at all_

**A/N: here’s a Yui/Azusa yuri filled M story. Enjoy.**

“Yui senpai, stop” Azusa murmured.

Siting next to her was Yui Hirasawa who appeared to have something else on her mind other than studying which was why they were in the library in the first place. Yui had slipped her hand down and was stroking Azusa’s thigh.

Azusa knew she should’ve worn jeans, but opt for a skirt instead. Something she was somewhat regretted now.

“How can I Azunyan when you looking so delicious” Yui whispered into Azusa’s ear.

Azusa shivered as her senpai’s hot breath caressed her ear. She hated how Yui could make her experience such feelings. Well, no, hate is such a strong word and Azusa didn’t really hate the things Yui did to her. In fact, she enjoyed them immensely. Just right now wasn’t the time for that. No, they were here to study and studying they should be doing. So why, why was she kissing Yui?

Yui was smiling against Azusa’s lips. She always knew how to turn Azusa’s crank. Always. She relished it. How she could turn the usually straight shooter tsundere into such a sexy hungry kitten. Yui’s hand that had been stroking Azusa’s thigh had slipped further up til it was under the girl’s skirt inching closer and closer to her apex.

Azusa gasped aloud though managed to keep it quiet enough so they wouldn’t be discovered.

“That’s it, that’s it. Purr for me my kitten, purr. I want to hear it” Yui murmured as she peppered kisses all over her kouhai’s neck then nipping that same column.

Azusa had her eyes closed, just feeling all that Yui was doing to her. Feeling the pads of Yui’s fingers graze her cotton panties, making her wetter and wetter every second.

“Y-y-y-y-Yui senpai” Azusa uttered out.

Yui smirked as she deftly moved her fingers from the outside of Azusa’s panties to inside them. Two of her digits slowly, agonizingly slow sliding inside of the young girl’s wet folds. Azusa did her best to hold back a moan that wanted to escape. She somehow stifled it, how she accomplished this only those above the clouds could tell you.

Yui began to draw her fingers in and out of Azusa’s pussy keeping at its very slow deliberate pace.

“Please, senpai, please” Azusa moaned, “faster, faster, please.”

Yui smirked, “really, you want me to fuck your pussy here? Such a naughty kitty you are. What am I to do with you?”

Azusa blushed at this.

“But I like it” Yui said as her eyes glowed with unadulterated lust.

Azusa shivered upon seeing that look. She knew that her senpai was going to rock her world. She just wasn’t sure if she’d survive, or they’d be left undiscovered.

Yui didn’t seem to be sharing Azusa’s thoughts of being caught and began to pump her fingers in and out of Azusa’s pussy now at a more vigorous pace.

Azusa’s breath quickened at this and she stifled a moan as her body let go. The rush of endorphins coursing through her, the feeling of Yui’s fingers at times curling inside her quim. Scratching at her g-spot Her senpai’s thumb stroking her clit that had decided to make its appearance. It was all so much.

“SENPAI!” Azusa hissed out as she climaxed still somehow able to keep her voice low enough to not draw too much attention.

“Mmm your pussy juice feels so good in my hands” Yui purred. She then pulled her hand a way and licked up all the shininess from it. “Yummy.”

Azusa blushed at this though she shouldn’t since she’s seen Yui lick off her nectar from her hand more times than she could count.

“Now then since I got a taste, time for me to go to the source” Yui said, her eyes glistening.

“Y-y-y-you can’t, we’ll be caught for sure” Azusa said fearfully.

“And that’s part of the fun. Now meow for me” Yui said as she slid out of her seat to the floor.

Azusa tried, she really did try to keep Yui from between her legs. But she was never strong enough to keep her senpai at bay. Her panties were wrenched off and stuffed into Yui’s pocket. Then the older girl buried her face buried in-between Azusa’s thighs.

A loud gasp escaped her lips as Yui’s lips touched Azusa’s lower ones. This had someone look over and Azusa murmured an apology as she tried to stay calm. She stuck her face into a random book to block whatever expressions were being etched on her face.

Yui was being her usual diligent self eating out her lover. Licking, slurping and munching away at her Azusa’s juicy peach.

Azusa’s knuckles turned white as she gripped the book hard. Biting her lip to prevent any loud sounds to escape.

Even with the quiet of the library the sounds of Yui’s pussy munching didn’t cause much ruckus. Or maybe it was Azusa’s imagination. She didn’t know which. She was however quite preoccupied to really take much notice with the talented tongue of one Yui Hirasawa plucking her strings.

Time slowed, sped up. It meant nothing as Azusa’s body was trembling as it neared its evitable crest. How she swallowed this orgasmic cry was a wonder. Her legs were shaking as her breathing was labored, but not enough to cause much of a glance.

Yui emerged from under the table with grin that beamed satisfaction. She licked her lips then slowly got back to work.

Azusa couldn’t believe how easily Yui adjust herself. She was still trying to collect her thoughts. Heck, it took her quite a while to realize the book she grabbed was her senpai’s science textbook.

When they exited the library after getting some studying down Yui turned to her.

“We’ll definitely be coming back to the library some more” Yui said with a wide happy grin.

Azusa wasn’t too sure if she should be exhilarated with the news or dread it.

**End**

**A/N: so, what do you think? Not long, but I think it still does the job. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
